Many vehicle owners and operators often park and leave their vehicles with the windows down either because the weather appears clear or because they forget to close them. Moreover, in many climates the chances for precipitation are inherently unpredictable and can change rapidly. This leads to the common occurrence of the interiors of vehicles being damaged by rain or snow where the windows were left down but the operators was either unable to get back to the vehicle in time to close the windows or was simply unaware of the precipitation. Accordingly, there is a need for a system to automatically sense the presence of precipitation and, if a vehicle's windows are down, to close them.